


How Not To Propose

by thunderwear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, accidenta-ish proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwear/pseuds/thunderwear
Summary: Keith didn't even consider the possibility that Lance would find the ring under his pillow in the bed they slept in together every night.





	

They had just made it through the door when Lance slammed it shut and shoved Keith against it and pressed his mouth hot and heavy against Keith's.

Lance's mouth moved desperately against his own and in that moment all thoughts of everything that wasn't Lance's mouth on his flew from Keith's mind.

Keith returned the hurried kisses to the best of his ability with a hand fisted in Lance's shirt and the other gripping at the back of Lance's neck. Keith let out a heavy moan when Lance pressed one of his legs between his thighs.

Keith fumbled to grab for the hem of Lance's shirt and Lance let out an impatient noise when they had to separate for Keith to pull it over his head. While they were separated, Lance made quick work of removing Keith's jacket and shirt as well before diving back in and pressing their lips together with a growl.

Keith let out a desperate noise as Lance's hands made their way into his hair and wrenched his head back. Lance then moved his mouth from Keith's lips to his neck and began biting and licking his way down the column of Keith's throat as his hands moved down Keith's shoulders and on to explore his chest

Keith tugged at Lance's hair to get his attention. "B-bed," he moaned out as Lance bit down on his collar bone, "Bedroom, now."

Lance released Keith's neck and gave him a mischievous look under his lust clouded eyes before he gripped behind Keith's thighs and lifted him up. Keith instinctively wrapped his legs around Lance's waist and his arms around his neck. They both groaned at the friction and Lance took a second to catch his breath before he headed to the bedroom.

Once there, Lance dropped Keith onto the bed and quickly lay down between Keith's spread thighs and leaned in to capture Keith's lips again. He then broke the kiss and made his way down, grazing his teeth on Keith's neck and collarbones.

Keith almost screamed when Lance laved his tongue over one of his nipples before his lips wrapped around it and he bit down lightly. Keith writhed on the bed and scratched his hands down Lance's back as Lance worked at one nipple with his mouth and teased the other with his fingers.

Once Lance deemed them properly taken care of, he leaned up and just stared at Keith with a lust stricken gaze.

"You are so gorgeous," Lance breathed as Keith moaned and bucked his hips against Lance's. Lance ground down against him and gasped out, "You are so hot like this, all flushed and writhing under me. I am going to take you apart until you can't do anything but moan my name."

Keith let out another loud moan and bucked his hips again, desperate for any friction through his jeans.

"Let's get you out of these," Lance whispered into Keith's ear before reaching down and popping the button on his jeans. Keith lifted his hips so Lance could slip them down his hips and over his thighs. Once they were off, Keith fumbled with the button on Lance's jeans for a second before Lance batted his hands away and made quick work of it himself.

After they were both left only in their boxers, Lance leaned down to press his forehead against Keith's. "I love you so much," he said on a heavy breath.

Keith surged up and smashed their lips together and quickly flipped them over and straddled Lance's thighs before leaning down and latching his mouth to Lance's neck and grinding his hips down onto Lance.

Lance was letting out a stream of babbled nonsense as Keith's mouth made its way down his body, closer and closer to where he needed it to be. His hands were gripping the sheets and the pillows, desperate for any purchase whatsoever.

When Keith reached the band of Lance's boxers suddenly Lance froze, stiff as a board, and Keith shot his head up to see what was wrong.

Lance had his hand shoved under the pillow on Keith's side of the bed, his eyes opened wide and astonished and his mouth was gaping open.

Keith sat up and was about to ask what was wrong when Lance slowly sat up too and pulled his hand out from under the pillow. In his hand was clutched a little velvet box.

"Shit," Keith breathed out in a panic. He rolled off of Lance and ran his hands though his hair. "You weren't supposed to find that," he said with a shaky voice.

Lance's eyes darted to Keith and then quickly back to the box in his hand before he opened it with a trembling hand. He let out a small gasp as he took in the plain silver band nestled in the velvet.

He looked up from the box and his eyes met Keith's questioning.

Keith dropped his head and took a shaky breath. "You know that I love you so much, right?" He started, "I have never loved anyone like I love you and I bought this ring a couple months ago and I-" he paused and took another deep breath. "I want to marry you, Lance. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I've been trying to get up the courage to ask you, but-"

Keith was stopped when he felt Lance's hand on his and he slowly looked up from his lap, afraid of finding rejection written on Lance's face. What he found instead were tears in Lance's eyes and a disbelieving smile on his lips.

"Yes," Lance said quietly.

Keith felt his heart jump in his chest. "Really?" he breathed out.

Lance let out a small laugh and nodded his head. "Yes, a million times yes." A tear fell from his eye as his gaze darted from the ring in his hand back to Keith before he threw himself at Keith.

They wrapped their arms tightly around each other and laughed together as tears fell from both of their eyes.

Keith was the first to pull back. He pressed his forehead against Lance's and looked into his eyes. "I love you so much."

Lance just giggled. "I love you too."

Keith pressed a chaste kiss against Lance's lips before pulling back and pressing their foreheads together again.

"So," Lance drawled out, "Were you really keeping this under your pillow the whole time and seriously expecting me to never find it?"

Keith just rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the tip of Lance's nose before rolling off the bed and pulling on his jeans. "I'm going to make some coffee," he said.

Lance grabbed him by the hand and reeled him back in. "Do you maybe want to put the ring on me first?" He asked shyly.

Keith leaned down and took the box out of Lance's hand. "I would love to." He said before pressing their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't have time to write this...oops.  
> This is the most explicit thing I've ever written and it was so embarrassing.  
> I'd love some insight into what y'all think so leave a comment! Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
